A Mother's Love
by whimsical-Pen
Summary: Delia Ketchum was against Ash going on the his pokemon journey. Ash begged his mom and she told him that he could go if he followed what she told him to do. Delia Ketchum then sets it up so that Ash is better prepared for his journey. So now starts on his journey with his eyes open and his dreams of becoming pokemon master is stronger then ever.


** A Mother's Demands**

**Ash (age 7)**

Delia Ketchum sighed as she argued with her seven year old son. She didn't want him to go on his Pokémon journey. She wanted to support her son's dream, she really did, but she felt that her son Ash was not going to be ready for it.

She loved her son, but she also knew all about his sort comings. Her boy was rash and he tended to rush into things without really thinking it over. She was sure that he won't be able to last out there by himself.

"Why can't I go mom" Ash yelled. He was sitting at the dinner table across form Delia. He had a frown on his face and his arms where crossed.

"I'll tell you what" Delia said as she sighed "If you promise to do what I tell you for the next three years I'll let you go on your journey"

"Really mom" Ash said as he got up and jumped for joy.

"Only if you do what I say" Delia said as she interrupted his joyful dance. Ash calmed down and sat back down on his chair. "Anything mom" he said as he gave her a big smile.

"Alright then" Delia said "First I want you to go to Professor Oak and ask him to teach you all about Pokémon, I also want you to start getting better grades in school, you will have to start learning how to cook, and finally I want you to take self-defense class with Mr. Fon."

Ash looked at his mom with his mouth wide open. "That's a lot of stuff mom" Ash said "Why do I have to do all those things."

"I want you to learn from Professor Oak so that you are able to take care of Pokémon and be more informed about them. I want you to get better grades to show me that you are responsible enough to go out there alone by yourself." Delia said "For cooking, well I don't want you to stave out there and I want you to be able to defend yourself even when you don't have your Pokémon with you."

"If I do all this" Ash said as he looked at his mom with determined eyes "I can go on my Pokémon journey when I turn ten, right."

Delia nodded her head yes. "Then I promise that I will do the best I can to do those things" Ash cried out. Delia gave a small smile as she watched her son celebrate. At least now she knew that her son would stand a better chance out there.

* * *

Ash kept his promise to his mom. The next day he went over to Professor Oak's place and asked him for lessons. Professor Oak was surprised by Ash question, but agreed to help the boy. He told Ash that he would teach him, but he had to help out around the lab. Ash agreed more then happy to hang around Pokémon.

Professor Oak shook his head and smiled as he watched Ash run out the door. He knew about the boy's desire to be a Pokémon master, but he had always been worried about the boy's less then average intelligence. He knew that boy could be a great trainer if he took his studies more seriously. There was more to Pokémon training then running around and catching them. Well at least know he could steer the boy in the right direction.

Ash ran as fast as he could to get to Mr. Fon's house. Mr. Fon was a master fighter that moved to Pallet Town to retire, but the old man was still strong as ever. It took forever to get Mr. Fon to agree to train him. The man made him run around his house for an hour then made him do push ups. When Ash kept going even when he was tired, Mr. Fon agreed to train him for his drive to keep going even when the odds where against him.

The next three years of his life Ash was in a sort of living hell. It was hard at first because he wasn't used to working this hard. His mom now made sure that he woke up early and made him help her in the kitchen. At first he wasn't happy with the whole idea of learning how to cook, but as time past he started to enjoy it. He learned a lot about different plants and all there uses. Some of them could even be used to help Pokémon.

Then he ran to Professor Oak's lab where he spend half the day taking care of the Pokémon and the later half of his time learning tactics, and the strengths and weakness of Pokémon. This was probably that hardest thing to do for Ash because he was so lazy when it came to his studies, but he learned to love it. He began to realize why his mother wanted him to learn form Professor Oak. There was so much he didn't know about Pokémon. He could have just imagined all the mistakes he would have made if he hadn't had lesson with Professor Oak.

Then after coming home to help out with lunch, then went to Mr. Fon's house for his training. All the training helped him clam down a lot. Mr. Fon beat his rashness out of him. He taught him to be able to stay calm in situation and to think before he acted or spoke. He taught him how to defend himself and to learn self control.

After his lesson's with Mr. Fon Ash would go home and help with dinner. The rest of the night he spent studying and then he would go to bed, ready to start his schedule the next day.

* * *

**Ash (age 10)**

Delia smiled as she stood at the door and watched as her son was reading one of his Pokémon books that he had gotten from Professor Oak. Her son had really changed over the last three years. He was still the sweet and kind boy that he always had been, but now he didn't act like he was on a sugar rush all the time. He was calm and collected and it showed in the way he talked and they way he interacted with the people around him.

He didn't scream out everything he wanted to say. He even started to ignore Gary's jokes and jabs. He was more focused on his dreams and she was now able to say that she supported her son one hundred percent.

"Ash" Delia said as she knocked on his door. Ash turned away from his notes and looked up at her.

"What can I do for you mom" Ash asked.

Delia smiled at his polite tone. "I wanted to give you something for your trip" she said as she held up a big bag. Ash got up and took it from her "Thanks mom" He said as he gave her a soft smile.

Ash then started to take the things in the bag out. He pulled out a green hat and white hat that had a green poke-ball on the front. A pair of black cargo pants, a white undershirt, a black t-shirt and a green and white checkered button up shirt. He also pulled out a pair of black and green sneakers and a black backpack with a green belt.

"Go try it on" Delia said as she watched her son's face light up. Ash ran into his bathroom and then come out with his new cloths on. He had chosen to where his belt tilted and he layered is shirts with the button up shirt on top with its sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

"These are so cool mom" Ash said as he hugged his mom. Delia laughed in joy as she watched her son turn left and right looking in the mirror. Delia then showed him what was in the bag. She had put in two sets of medical kits, one for humans and another for Pokémon. She had put in a book with some of her recipes in it and she also put in a journal so he could write in it.

Delia then hugged her son. "Mom?" Ash asked as his mom pulled him into a hug.

"Please stay safe o.k." Delia said as she hugged her son. Ash smiled and hugged her back. "I promise to try my best mom" He said.

Delia then got up and kissed her son on his head. "Go to sleep" she said as she started to leave the room "tomorrow is a big day"

"Night mom" Ash said as he got into bed.

"Night dear" Delia said as she turned off the lights.

* * *

**Next Day**

Ash woke up and slammed off his alarm clock as he got out of bed. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and then changed his cloths. He had grown out his hair a bit and now his hair laid flat instead of sticking out at the sides.

"Ash!" Delia yelled from downstairs "Breakfast is ready"

Ash grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs. He ate his eggs and toast and then clean up the dishes. He kissed his mother good-bye and ran out towards the lab. Today was the day he got his starter Pokémon. He let out a small laugh as he ran faster towards the lab.

When Ash got to the lab he frowned when he saw that Gary had got there first and that he seemed smug about it too. Ash took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hey Ashy-boy" Gary mocked "I see that you on time"

Ash ignored the boy and walked up the steps with Gary following mocking him all the while. When the final got into the lab they saw Professor Oak was standing there waiting for them with three poke-balls waiting next to him.

"Hello boys" He said "Are you ready to make your choice?"

Ash and Gary nodded. Professor Oak then released all three Pokémon. One was a red lizard like creature that stood on its hind legs and had a flame on its tail. Another was a green creature that had a bulb on its back and the last was a blue turtle like creature that was standing also on its hind legs.

"These are Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle" the professor said as he pointed to each in turn "Now which one of you will go first?"

Ash nodded his head towards Gary allowing him the first choice. As Gary made his choice Ash noticed another poke-ball that was on the side. Instead of the regular red and white scheme of poke-balls this one had a lighten bolt on it and a yellow line across the middle.

Ash turned back to Gary and saw that he had chosen the Squirtle. Then he watched as Gary received his pokedex and then ran out of the lab. He shook his head at Gary. He probably would have been like that too if it wasn't for Mr. Fon's training.

"So which one do you want Ash" Professor Oak asked. Ash then looked at each Pokémon in turned and as he looked at them he realized that he didn't feel a connection with either of them.

"Hey Professor" Ash asked as he turned towards the strange poke-ball he saw. "What's in that one?"

Professor Oak walked over to it and released the Pokémon that was in side of it. A yellow mouse popped out. "This is Pikachu" he said "but I don't think this would be a good starter." Professor Oak then tried to pet Pikachu and got shocked "You see it's a bit wild."

Ash stared at Pikachu and then walked slowly towards it. The yellow mouse noticed the movement and started to growl and started to let out sparks. The other Pokémon moved back as well as Professor Oak. Ash then stop in front of it and held out its hand.

Pikachu was confused when it saw that the human boy had held out his hands. Not knowing what to do, he shook it.

"Hey Pikachu" Ash said "It's nice to meet you." Ash smiled and then moved his hand back. "I was wondering if you would like to be my partner and join me on my journey to become Pokémon master" he asked.

Pikachu gave the boy a guarded look. "I promise that I will take care of you and I will help you become stronger" Ash said with fire in his eyes. Pikachu looked at the boy and then slowly walked up to him. He then jumped on the boys shoulders and gave a small nod.

Ash smiled and stood up. "I choose Pikachu" Ash told Professor Oak. Pikachu then rubbed his cheeks against Ash faces. Ash gave a small laugh and took the pokedex that was handed to him. He was also given a rule book and five extra poke-balls.

"Well" Professor Oak said "I'm surprised that Pikachu took a likening to you, but good luck on your journey Ash. I wish you the best."

Ash nodded his head in thanks and headed out the lab. "Well Pikachu" Ash said as he held up the poke-ball "Return." When the red light went towards Pikachu, he dodged it.

Ash looked at Pikachu in confusion. "What's the matter" he asked. Pikachu pointed at the poke-ball and then crossed his hands in an X sign.

Ash looked at the poke-ball and then his eyes widened when he understood what Pikachu was saying. "You don't like being in the poke-ball" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded his head.

Ash then nodded his head and said "Well then, you can just stay outside unless it's an emergency then"

Pikachu gave Ash a look and then jumped onto his shoulder and licked his cheeks in glee. Ash smiled as he petted the yellow mouse. "Well then" Ash said "Let's get this show on the road". Pikachu raised his fist in agreement.

* * *

**On the road**

As Ash and Pikachu were walking towards Viridian City Ash was explaining to Pikachu how he wanted to train him. He told Pikachu that they would need to set up a routine that focused on making it so that Pikachu's strength, speed, and stamina were good and that they should work on some moves to get him ready to fight in a gym battle.

"Let's see what you do know first" Ash said as he held up the pokedex to Pikachu.

"_Pikachu knows: Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, and Thunderbolt."_

"Well" Ash said as he looked at Pikachu "That's a pretty good start". Pikachu smiled and held his head up. Ash then scrolled down the list of moves that he could teach Pikachu.

"Lets see" Ash mumbled to himself "I guess Iron Tail would be a good move so that you have some sort of move for close combat and Thunder to add to your attacks." Pikachu nodded his head in agreement.

As the two were making plans the heard a rustling in the tall grass. They froze and watch as a Pidgey walks out. Ash then looked at Pikachu "Want to try to catch our first Pokémon" he asked. Pikachu nodded. Pikachu then ran out in front of Ash and growled at Pidgey.

"Pikachu use quick attack on it" Ash yelled out. Pikachu start to run towards the bird and then start to disappear and appear as it charged towards Pidgey. It then rammed itself against the bird and Pidgey was sent flying. "Now use Thunderbolt, before it can come to its senses."

"PIIIKAACHU!"

Pikachu let out a large out put of electricity and it shocked the bird so badly that it fainted. Ash then threw a poke-ball at it. They both watch as the ball shook once, twice and then stop as the red dot on the ball went white.

"Alright" Ash cheered "We caught a Pidgey"

As the pair celebrated the tall grass shook once more. The pair stopped and saw a Spearow come out. It was burnt a bit. Then they watch as more and more Spearow came out of the fields.

"Crap" Ash hissed. He turned and picked Pikachu up and started to run. He knew they had no chance against that many Spearows. "Pikachu send Thunderbolts over my shoulder" Ash yelled as he ran "Try to take down as many as you can"

Pikachu tried its best, but more and more of them kept popping back up. The Spearows started to dive and peck Ash. Ash went tumbling to the ground. He tried to protect Pikachu as best he could, but it wasn't working. Then he held out the poke-ball. "Pikachu, I know you don't like it, but please go into the poke-ball so that way you can be safe"

Pikachu watched as Ash tried to bat the Spearows away without much success. Then it got a determined face. It climb on top of Ash shoulders and started to charge up.

"PPPIIIKKKACHHU!"

A huge thunderbolt was sent into the air and then Pikachu let out everything he had. There was a huge flash of light as everything around them was electrocuted. All the Spearow were shocked and they started to drop out of the sky one by one. Ash looked around him in wonder.

"Can't believe you learned Thunder like that" Ash said. He turned to Pikachu and let out a gasp as he saw the state that Pikachu was in. He picks Pikachu up and started to run towards Viridian City.

As was running towards Viridian City he all of a sudden sees a golden light and stops. Pikachu looks up as well. Then they saw a massive phoenix shaped Pokémon with a crown go flying by.

"What is that" Ash said as he watched the bird. The bird stop as it went over Ash and Pikachu and shot a beam of light towards Ash. Ash bent down and covered Pikachu thinking that they were being attacked. When Ash didn't feel anything he looked up and watch as the bird flew away.

"Was that A Ho-Ho" he asked himself.

"Yeah it was" a voice answered him. Ash looked around when he heard it. When he couldn't find the voice he looked down. "Was that you that said that?" he asked.

Pikachu looked at Ash in wonder "Can you understand me" he asked. Ash nodded as he heard words coming out of Pikachu's mouth. The pair looked at each other in surprise. Then they both smiled and cheered.

"Ouch!" Pikachu yelled all of a sudden "That probably wasn't a good idea, could you do something Ash"

Ash remembered what was going on and the state that Pikachu was in. He began running again, faster this time. As he was running he couldn't help but wonder if the Ho-Ho had anything to do with him being able to understand Pikachu.

Well it wasn't like he was complaining. This just made his journey that much better. He smiled a little as he felt Pikachu snuggle into him. Yes, this was going to be an awesome Journey.


End file.
